A lower end of a windshield of an automobile is supported by a part called a cowl top (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In a portion in which the windshield and the cowl top are brought into contact with each other, sliding is caused by vibration, impact, and torsion and the like caused by traveling. When the windshield and the cowl top are directly brought into contact with each other, jarring may occur from the lower end of the windshield during the sliding, or the windshield may be damaged or broken. Therefore, an adhesive tape is provided between the windshield and the cowl top in order to reduce the impact due to the sliding on the windshield.
The adhesive tape forms part of the appearance of the automobile, and is visually recognized by an automobile driver and the like. Therefore, the state in which the adhesive tape is stuck is desirably attractive. However, a conventional adhesive tape is apt to have poor appearance due to sticking work or partial change. Even if the adhesive tape has no problem in a main function for sliding when the adhesive tape has poor appearance, the adhesive tape creates an overall low quality impression of the automobile.
Therefore, it is required to develop a tape which exhibits an original function to suppress the occurrence of the jarring from the lower end of the windshield, and damage and breakage of the windshield, and simultaneously provides excellent appearance.